Im not a mutant!
by KurroNeko-Yasha
Summary: R&R It is X-men evalution/ inu-yasha fic it is very funy and some what romantic. Opps sorry to all who will read this i did not mean to add teacher at the end of ch.1. i have uploaded a new chapter!
1. The Demons

Kurro:See you guys after my vacation to back home!  
  
Neko:Jeeze,your lucky. I wanna go to california! It is so boring in Japan. Well kinda any ways.  
  
Kurro:Well you cant come!*sticks her tounge out at her*  
  
Ko: Latter kurro! Ill miss you!  
  
Hey tell you what instead of a postcard ill send a bubble with a note in it if i need you.  
  
Ill send a lightning bolt your way if we need you.  
  
Kurro: K!I realy got to go now! See you in a moth!  
  
Neko: Wait! No fair! You dont have to go to school for a whole month.  
  
Kurro: No sadly I DO havee to got o school.  
  
Ko: But they are behinde ours!  
  
Kurro:Yup!  
  
Tora: You'll be behinde!  
  
Kurro: So? I already have 110% out 100 in math and in social studies I have...  
  
Neko:We get it!  
  
Kurro: your just jelouse!Well I got to go bye! - was kurro's last word as she ran at in human sped toward Inu-Yasha's forest. When-  
  
Sesshomaru: Trying to leave with out saying good-bye?  
  
*Gasp*Sesshomaru!ok back to the story.....  
  
Kurro: I already said good-bye a million times to you alrady!  
  
Sesshomaru: one last kiss?  
  
To make this story to long and boring than it has to be- they kissed, she jumpd into the well like kagome does, she then took off in modern day tokyo,arrived at the airport. WEhen she got there it was not realy packed and got through the lines in no time. She got on the plane , it took off, 7 or 8 hours later she afived, got a rental car, and is now cruising around in a bad part of town.  
  
Kurro:What dump......  
  
*she looks around for a place to eat.*  
  
Kurro:Joe Joe's placce? What a weird name.Oh, well I guess it will work....  
  
right when she gets out of the car some homeless freak steals he purse.  
  
She now speaking english instead of jap.  
  
Kurro: Come back here freak!* a bubble appeared from her palm and gfrew rapidly bigger than the guy, imprisoning him inside it and forced him to stopHe panicked.  
  
Kurro:*evil grin like sesshomaru's plastered on her face* You know....You realy shouldn't mess with a girl like me punk.Ill...*she reaches in to the bubble and grabs her purse * just take this and you'll be free.  
  
She walks away.After she gets 19 or 20 yard away from him the bubble pops. The guy runs as fast as he cab in the opposite direction then she went.  
  
At the X-men institute:  
  
Proffesor: Storm come here.  
  
Storm: What?  
  
Proffesor: it looks like we have a new recrute coming.* he points at the screen with Kurro on it*  
  
School:Lunch time:  
  
Kitty:We were like suppose to have this new student but she didn't show!  
  
Kurt:Yeah! Same here!  
  
Spike:why are you so worked up about some new student?  
  
Jean:Just excited right?  
  
Kitty:Yeah she might become my new best friend!(what she just said will be so funny to you later on wen she meats her.)  
  
Kurt: What makes you so sure it's a girl?  
  
Spike:yeah!  
  
RINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
Kurt:Well lets get going we dont want to be late do we?  
  
In classA-4:Art:  
  
Teacher: Welcome class. today we will be doing mosaics with 2 point prospective.........  
  
*door opens in step the new student and princible*  
  
Princible:This is your new student Miss Yasha Neko Kurro.  
  
Teacher: 


	2. The Problem

In classA-4: Art:  
  
Teacher: Welcome class. today we will be doing mosaics with 2 point prospective.........  
  
*door opens in step the new student and principle*  
  
Principle: This is your new student Miss Yasha Neko Kurro.  
  
Teacher: Kurro go sit next to kitty.  
  
Kitty: (whispers) hi what's your name? Mines kitty!  
  
Kurro: Are you deaf or just plain stupid?!  
  
Kitty: hph!  
  
Later: At the institute:  
  
Kitty: I hate the new girl at school she is so mean!  
  
Kurt: I like her she is a babe!  
  
Professor: (just rolled in) There is a new mutant that will hopefully join us and train with us to control her powers. Yes it is a girl. Her name is KurroNeko-Yasha. She is here from Japan. However that is all we could get on her because there are no record of her or any relatives. We are heading toward the idea that KurroNeko-Yasha is not her real name.  
  
Kitty: I hate that girl!  
  
Spike: Maybe she is only going to be mean to you!  
  
Kurt: yeah!  
  
Professor: That's beside that point! Right now she is just out side the gates in the forest. I thought it wold be good to tell her about her powers now.  
  
Scott: Ok lets go get her to tell her in here!  
  
They leave the institute and are now walking in the forest.  
  
Kurt: Which way?  
  
Scott: Let's split up. Be back here in 15 minutes.  
  
They spit up.  
  
Jean: Hello?  
  
Kurro: nihao.  
  
Jean twirls around.  
  
Jean where are you?!  
Kurro: Jeez don't scream....  
  
She jumps own. She appears to be wearing a short kimono that went down to her lower thighs and was black.  
  
Kurro: What do you want?  
  
I was wondering if you would come with me my friends want to talk to you.  
  
Kurro: what for?  
  
Jean: I'm not sure.  
  
They go back to where they were supposing to meat in about 5 more minutes. But people were back all ready.  
  
Scott: way to go! You found her.  
  
Jean: Yeah.  
  
Kurro: what am I some sort of prey?  
  
Spike: (just came.) no lu.. Dude my name is Spike what's yours?  
  
Kurro: don't try hitting on me. I'm what you could say "married."  
  
Spike: Who's the lucky guy?  
  
Kurro: none of your bloody damn business.  
  
Ring... ring (cell phone)  
  
Kurro: (picks up) Kanbanwa?  
  
Kurro: NANI?!  
  
Kurro: can he ever listen to me?!... Is he alive...? If he dies I'm killing you! *Lightning flashes and hits Kurro. She is now scorched* You really had to do that okammi.  
  
Kurro: Yes I'll send for u and all of them.  
  
Kurro: If Ko brings any of the Inu-yasha tachi I will kill her...tell her that....bai bai  
  
Tora: U cant bring any boys!  
  
Ko: but!  
  
Tora: Chicken butt! 


	3. Getting to know each other....

Next day:  
  
Tora: Gah! Why did her stupid transportation bubble arrive so early in the morning?! GET UP!!!GET UP!!! LETS GO!!!!  
  
Ko: (talking in her sleep) But I'm a demoness, I don't have to got to school!!!!  
  
Neko: (kicks Ko) WAKY, WAKY!!  
  
Ko: AHHH!!! I'm awake! Awake I tell u!  
  
The Institute: Dinning room:  
  
Spike its 10:30 and the new gurls not up yet!  
  
Jean: I would too if you guys wouldn't be so noisy. Maybe she's use to the noise.  
  
Logan: I wonder what that call was about yesterday...well ill go wake sleeping beauty...  
  
He walks up stairs and goes down a hall and stops at a door. He opens Th door and walks in  
  
Logan: Wake up!  
  
She wakes up abundantly and sits up, exposing her chest. Apparently she was topless....  
  
Kurro: Ever heard of knocking?  
  
Logan:.....  
  
He is staring straight at her chest. She notices.  
  
Kurro: Pervert get out! OUT!  
  
He goes out the door as she quickly changes inside. He goes down the hall and down the stairs to the dinning hall. He sits down. Minutes later she comes in.  
  
Kurro: Pervert! (She slaps him)  
  
Logan: It's not my fault! (He glares at her)  
  
Kurro: yes it is! #1 you didn't knock, #2 if u were a gentleman you would have looked away instead of looking straight at my chest!  
  
Professor: I'm sure it was an accident...  
  
Kurro: No! (Looks at Logan) perv...he will kill u for this....  
  
Spike: Who's he?  
  
All glare at spike.  
  
Spike: Sheesh...I was just asking... 


	4. Living with a hanyo...

Professor: so um… who is he?  
  
Kurro grins evilly.  
  
Kurro: HE is Shesshoumaru and HE will kill Logan.  
  
Logan: ha! I'd like to see him try!  
  
Kurro: *grins more* Oh you will…..  
  
(((((((((((  
  
Ko: Um… was Jaken suppose to come along?  
  
Jaken: Of course I was!  
  
Ko and Neko hit him on the head till he falls unconscious.  
  
Ko: Was he?  
  
Neko: No, only Rin……  
  
Rin: Rin always come!  
  
Neko: Why are why having Shesshoumaru go all the way to California?  
  
Tora: Because I'm sure you do not wanna give Sesshoumaru the demons kiss do you?  
  
Neko: Hell no!  
  
Tora: didn't think so. The only ones that will do that and that is Kurro…..  
  
Rin: I would! I would!  
  
Ko: There's two things wrong with that… 1 you are human…..2 don't let Kurro here you say that.  
  
(((((((((  
  
Proffessor: well I think its time for you to leave for school.  
  
Kurro: I'm not going.  
  
Logan: you have to go kid.  
  
Kurro: 1 no I don't 2 im older than you.  
  
Logan: Yes you do and how old are you?  
  
Kurro: No I don't and im too old.  
  
Logan : You are a teen! You are not too old! Now go to school!  
  
Kurro: Um… yeah! I'm a teen in demon years maybe!  
  
Logan: There is no such thing as demons squirt!  
  
Kurro: Wanna bet? How old do you think I am? What do you think I am a gifted child?! For your imformation I am 1329 years old! Do you think any human can live that long? I don't live in tokyo either! I live in the warring states! Where toyo will be!  
  
Proffessor: What do you mean?  
  
Kurro: You know bloocy danm well what I mean! Good bye! I think I'll be leaving now I'll come back for my stuff later tonight. Don't look me up. You wont find me. I have no records under this name or my adopted one my human parents gave….*cell phone rings and she answers* NANI?!  
  
Tora: we want to know how much longer this will take!  
  
Ko: I got to go pee!  
  
Tora: Can you speed this up???  
  
Kurro: fine bye!*clicks it off and puts it away* It looks like I will stay here for one more day or so till I can find another place.  
  
Kitty: why don't you just leave now? Not like we care!  
  
Kurro: Baka okami!  
  
Kitty: What does that mean?  
  
Kurro sticks her tounge out  
  
Kitty: why you!(she is about to pounce on her and stranggle her when kurro makes kitty dissapear)  
  
Kurro: don't mess with me girly.  
  
Logan: Where did she go?!  
  
Kurro: where she won't bug me. 


	5. Demons or mutants?

Professor: can you please bring her back now?  
  
Kurro: why?  
  
Professor: Because I asked you to.  
  
Kurro: feh.. Like I'd listen to you.  
  
Logan: Why are you so stuck up?!  
  
Kurro: If you want stuck up try that kitty bitch. I'm sure she would love to rut with a strong handsome human.  
  
Spike: what's rut mean?  
  
Kurro: *rolls her eyes* Don't you guys have sex or is this some goody- goody institute?  
  
Professor: They are too young to be doing or even talk about that, and so are you.  
  
Kurro: Are you guys deaf or just plain stupid? If you don't believe I'm… never mind my friends are here….  
  
Ding dong!(door bell)  
  
Kurro: I'll get it!  
  
She runs to the door and opens it.  
  
Kurro: he's still alive right??  
  
Tora: Yeah…. But in ad shape though..  
  
Ko: where's the bathroom??  
  
Kurro: upstairs on the right. You can't miss it.  
  
Kurro take Sesshoumaru from Tora and Neko.  
  
Kurro: I'll bring him upstairs.  
  
She disappears.  
  
Tora: who are all you freaks?  
  
Professor: We are mutants. Like your friend.  
  
Tora and Neko crack up.  
  
Neko: You must be mistaken…. You see she is one of us ( points to herself and Tora) demons or hanyos… half demons.  
  
Kurro: (just appeared downstairs not holing Sesshoumaru any more.) That's what I've been trying to tell them. I have got Sesshoumaru set up in my room. We will leave when Sesshoumaru opens his eyes and is well enough to move on his own. That will be in two or three days.  
  
Spike: You mean your not staying here?  
  
Kurro: no I'm going back to Japan.  
  
Kurt: Why?  
  
Kurro: For many reasons.  
  
Professor: But You mutants need to learn to control your powers. You wont be able to in Japan.  
  
Tora: Look goon, we are not mutants. And we can train in Japan. Hello there's only danger there but none here. So how are w suppose to train? Save the world? We may be good demons but not that good. 


	6. Explaining the story

Ok People! Sorry I didn't do this earlier! But here it goes  
  
Kurro: Half demon who is mating with Sesshoumaru until Rin grows up and steals his heart and she moves on.  
  
Tora: Full demon who is in charge of Kurro, Neko and Ko. She met up with them and joined them because they were all collecting jewl shards and hated Inu-yasha for some reason. She is also seeking revenge on Naruku for creating her and using her for evil.  
  
Neko: A Half demon seeking revenge on naruku for some unknown reason and decided to hang out with the gang.  
  
Ko: A half demon who is a sweet girl…..who is boy crazed….  
  
They all hang out together and Kurro and Neko and Ko all come from California but meet up with Tora in the past because they go through the well after they see Kagome jump in it. They jump in because they thought she fell in. They all go off in their own ways to never figure out how to get back. After a year or two they change their lives and their names to their demon names. They all meet each other while following Inu-yasha trying to kill him. Kurro meets his brother Sesshoumaru when Kurro is fighting Inu-yasha and he helps her but they all almost die and all retreat. Sesshoumaru and Kurro fall in love and become mates.  
  
Get it now? Please give my story another chance. I think you will enjoy it. 


End file.
